warriors_wiki_of_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Place of No Stars/The Dark Forest
This is where the evil cats go whenever they did something bad and died doing it. Please remeber to use this to mark your cat's info on his rank and the cause and reason their here. Don't forget to put the cat in it's correct Clan/Tribe/Group. ask in the comments to join! VineClan Hawkfeather: Warrior Cause: Killed by Cinderly Reason: Took 1 of Tallstar's life Snakerush: Warrior Cause: Killed by Tallstar Reason: Killed Mudstick MistClan Darkfang: Warrior Cause: Drowning Reason: Killed Cinderleap StreamClan Calara Warrior Cause: Killed by a wolf Reason: Broke all 15 rules of the warrior.code and killed 6 cats Lionclaw Warrior Cause: Banished and killed when he returned to StreamClan territory Reason: Killing Softheart Others Rogues: Zedra: Rogue Cause: Being killed by a badger Reason: Killed Rapidbreath Gallery Roleplay (Remember to sign with 4 ~'s!) ---- Darkfang sat down next to a tree and dragged his claws down the trunk yawning, his tail swaying back and forth. His nose twitched and he jumped into the tree and climbed up, sitting on a branch he starred at the floor. 06:07, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snakerush and Zedra talked quietly under a tree.♠Talonstar∞Leader of the Mist♠ 06:24, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkfang sunk his claws into the tree branch and narrowed his bright yellow eyes as he watched the two talk, he smirked and leaped off the branch. 06:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Zedra purred and the two entwined their tails together. Zedra continued to purr.♠Talonstar∞Leader of the Mist♠ 06:36, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkfang scrunched up his nose and let out a low grumble "Mates! How fun!" He said, sarcasm filling his words as he shook out his fur making it puff up a little. 06:43, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snakerush looked away from Zedra. He said he had to go. Then he left. ♠Talonstar∞Leader of the Mist♠ 06:48, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Snakerush?" Hawkfeather spoke as he saw his old mentor. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 17:18, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- He turned. "Hawkfeather?" He wondered what he was doing here.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 17:33, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Why are you here?" he asked. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 17:41, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You know Mudstick? The former VineClan deputy?" He asked he his tail flicking back and forth.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 17:43, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh... Yeah..." he muttered. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 17:44, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Why are you here?" He repeated the question.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 17:47, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I took one of Tallstar's lives." Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 17:49, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- His eyes lightened up. "Really?" He asked walking closer to his former apprentice.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 17:50, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yeah, just what is this place, exactly?" Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 17:51, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Welcome to the Dark Forest. Also known as the Place of No Stars." He meowed sitting down curling his tail neatly over his paws.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 17:54, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Dark Forest..." he muttered, his eyes lightened up. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 17:56, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snakerush stood up shook out his fur and looked at Hawkfeather.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 18:00, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hawkfeather looked up. "What is it we do here?" Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 18:02, July 29, 2013 (UTC) "Currently we are planning attacks on StarClan and training cats as apprentices of the Dark Forest." He mewed. "Your sister is very good at fighting."♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 18:08, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Indeed. How do we train cats if we're, well, ''dead, though?" Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 18:11, July 29, 2013 (UTC) We go into their dreams and train them, every night they will come here." He mewed.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 18:21, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I heard you mention my sister." he said. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 18:22, July 29, 2013 (UTC) He nodded. "Yes, Pinekit is a very strong she-kit." He mewed. "She kind of reminds me of you." '♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 18:27, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkfang stretch and walked around, tail flicking back and forth as he walked past the two toms. 02:59, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Calara walked past Darkfang acting like he wasn't there. Snakerush looked after her seeming love struck until she was out of sight. Her beautiful ginger tabby coat shined in the eerie light of the hidden moon. She seemed just as pretty as she normally does except she seemed angered.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 03:03, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkfang noticed the look in the toms eyes "Wait aren't you with Zedra?" he asked confused. 03:12, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- He nodded and held his tail up telling him to keep quiet.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 03:22, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkfang narrowed his eyes "This better not get in the way of our plans" he growled "We have no time for love problems" he hissed before walking away. 03:32, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Calara sighed and stretched. "When will we get more progress?" She asked walking over to Darkfang silently.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 03:34, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It seems Pinekit wants to... know me better," Hawkfeather told Snakerush. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 03:36, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- The tom nodded. "She asked to be your apprentice too." He smiled. "Go to her in dream tonight."♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 03:38, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkfang looked at Calara "We already have two warriors, i've trained them since they were apprentices." he smirked "Two Vineclan cats, Speckledtail and Tigerfur have joined us." 03:52, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I have 2 MistClan warriors that I've trained since they were kits. Hawkflight and Berryspirit." She said about her son and his friend.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 03:57, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Good. We should get them together at night!" he growled happily, smirking as he looked at the she-cat, tail swaying from side to side. 04:05, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- She nodded. "Just saying my son, Berryspirit is fast and a fast learner." She boasted happily.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 04:07, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Perfect" he purred "Speckledtail is very quick and seems to never run out of energy while Tigerfur is very strong and uses only brute force." 04:11, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- She purred. "Great! We will finally get revenge on those starry-pelted cats for exiling us to here." She growled.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 04:15, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- He smirked and looked at her determination in his eyes "Shall we get ready?" he asked puffing out his fur with a wicked grin on his face. 04:32, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh yeah." She smirked flexing her claws.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 04:46, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "then lets get going" he hissed and began to walk towards the training site, claws unsheathed and tail flicking back and forth. 04:50, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Calara sheathed her claws and ran. The funny thing was that she was very fast.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 04:55, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- He smirked as the she-cat ran past him, he ran after her, he wasn't very fast but he made up for that with his strenth. 05:08, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- The ginger tabby looked behind her and slowed sown a bit as they came closer to their destination.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 05:23, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "They should be comming soon" He smirked looking at the tabby, he sat down and flicked his tail. 05:37, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hawkflight and Berryspirit will come later or tomorrow though because they became warriors not to long ago so they'd be guarding camp." Calara mewed.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 05:42, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- He nodded then his ears perked up when Speckledtail and Tigerfur walked up with a smirk. (Are we rping the dreams here?) 05:48, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Calara swished her tail. (Sure)♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 05:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkfang stood up as the two warriors walked up "This is Speckledtail and Tigerfur" he said to Calara then he looked back at the two warriors "This is Calara''" he flicked his tail in her direction. 19:23, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- She flicked her tail in greeting.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 19:32, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- He sat down next to her and starred at the two warriors with a blank expression "Fight." he commanded and both the warriors went at eachother, claws unsheathed, and teeth bared. 00:56, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Calara watched them and hissed whenever she saw something she didn't like.''♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 01:08, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- After watching them fight for while Darkfang stopped them and looked at Calara. The two warriors sat down, tails flicking. 01:13, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ----